


Silk Sheets

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel NSFW, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean's a bottom, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

Dean’s movements keep going faster and faster as he rides Cas’s dick like a champion. He keeps a swift motion of sliding into the thick member that keeps hitting his prostate with each stroke.

Cas’s hand finds Dean’s dick and starts stroking him in earnest, trying to give the other as much pleasure as Dean is giving him.

"D-Dean.." Cas stutters, trying to both whisper Dean’s name and warn him that he can’t hold on much longer.

“Yes, Cas.” Dean answers, taking Cas as deep as possible and rotating his hips slightly, trying to help his lover achieve an orgasm, but still wanting to make it last forever.

Cas starts stroking Dean as fast as his hand will let him, squeezing Dean’s long cock, rubbing his thumb over the top. Their lips find each other’s and they kiss slopply as they move as fast, and yet not fast enough, as their bodies will let them.

The first to reach the heaven-like feeling is Dean, it happens as Castiel sucks a mark on the link of his shoulder to his neck, all the while stroking his cock and letting Dean ride him.

As Dean orgasms, his pace falters and Cas has to keep doing all the work himself, his body moving towards Dean’s hole, his hand milking Dean through his orgasm and still sucking a hickey.

When Dean gets back to earth, he notices how Cas is still hard inside of him, his cock most likely aching with the need to cum, and Dean helps him by contracting and loosening the muscles around Cas’s cock and let Cas relax against the silk sheets on their bed.

When Cas is writhing underneath him, his body ready to cum, Dean licks one of his nipples and starts sucking. The pleasure is finally enough and Castiel comes hard inside Dean; Dean moans as he feels the hot cum spurt out of Castiel’s cock and lets his face fall to Castiel’s shoulder, milking Cas’ cock with his ass, to help him get all of that white liquid come out of him.

It takes Cas about fifteen minutes to speak again.

“Best. Fuck. Ever.”


End file.
